1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to lever latches for fastening hinged doors, panels and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for fastening doors, panels and the like are known.
Some types incorporate a spring to bias a latch bolt into a latched position about a keeper. Rotary handles are provided so that the latch bolt may be rotated away from the keeper in opposition of the spring, and into an unlatched position. However, the handle of such a latch which extends beyond the body may cause inadvertent latching and unlatching in response to impact forces.
Another type are "trigger release lever" latches which incorporate a handle in combination with a trigger in order to compress an arm and a stop against an inner surface of a cabinet frame. The handle and trigger when latched are positioned substantially flush with the outer surface of the door which prevents inadvertent unlatching from the latched position. A housing is included to which the handle is rotatably connected and the trigger of such latches is pivotally connected either to the housing or to the handle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,503, an example of a trigger release lever latch is shown comprising a flanged housing, a handle and a trigger which are inserted within an opening in a cabinet door or the like.
One problem associated with such prior art trigger release lever latches is that a plurality of spring devices are required in order to provide proper function of the latch. For example, in latches where the trigger is pivotally connected to the housing, two springs are required in order to provide proper function. Furthermore, in such latches that provide the trigger as a pivotal part of the handle, two springs, or in some cases three springs, are utilized for proper latch operation. In particular, one spring is used which forces the trigger into the closed position, another moves the handle into the opened position upon release of the trigger, and a third gives the handle an initial rise immediately after trigger release which prevents the trigger from snapping back into the latched position.
Another problem with such prior art trigger release lever latches is that dirt, water and other matter is able to pass through the latch and into the interior compartment of the cabinet, thus causing damage to the equipment contained therein. A latex boot is oftentimes utilized which covers the back of the latch, however, this only provides partial sealing for the latch.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.